Aether
by Corvis Greenleaf
Summary: Sideline to what happened during the quest. Legolas has a task he must complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

He loved her scent. He could smell her through all the trees of his father's realm, her spicy aroma wafting through his perch in the highest tree, teasing him, beaconing to him. Legolas Greenleaf could inhale her seductive aroma until his last days and never grow tired of it.

As she drew near, he could never see her. One of the distant elves of the air, she stayed to the shadows in the great forest, collecting her bearings and bade her time until she reached his father's gates. But Legolas knew that she was there. And she knew that he was watching. He focused his eyes on the ground before the gate and he was always amazed at the way she simply appeared. There was no warning, no change in the wind, it was as if the whole forest seemed to hold its breath for a moment and suddenly, she was there.

Aether. Her name fell from his lips and his heart skipped a beat when it happened. He abandoned his perch and met her where she stood patiently waiting. She fought a smile and her face was regal and proud. She positively glowed and Legolas longed to run his hand along her smooth pale cheek. As if she sensed his thoughts she turned from him and sauntered to the gate. When her back was to him, she let her smile creep across her face.

"Is it normal for Mirkwood elves to fall from the trees at the arrival of a messenger?" She taunted him gently.

"Only when the messenger is not simply a messenger but a being dropped from the heavens it seems by the hands of the Valar." Legolas kept his tone light, enjoying parrying words with her, never revealing how true the words were to him. He thought that it was better that she think his words jest than think them true. There was no rejection to be had that way.

"I am but a maiden who carries a message from Imladris. Hastening on a journey that I have dallied far too long in partaking." She sighed the words out and Legolas marveled that the wind possessed her lungs as well, giving her words the force of the element as well.

"Aye, a maiden who is known for her quickness of foot and assurance of traveling with no assistance or mode of transportation or protection of any kind. Tell me, how do those traveling boots fit?" Legolas schooled away his smile as she turned to him.

"What are you speaking of?" She also kept her face clear of her true emotions.

"Well, Elbereth must have given you feet with glorious wings for you to make the journey faster than any elf or man or wizard alike." He felt his grin creep into his eyes. Aether's began to twinkle as well.

"I have no wings upon my soles, nor do I travel unprotected. You jest Greenleaf." She motioned to her small pack on her back, she was also equipped with a bow and quiver of arrows, and twin blades of her own. She also carried a staff with her. At first glance it seemed a mere walking stick, but Legolas knew that it was a very powerful tool. There was no mistaking that she had opportunity to use them more that once on her journey through the forest. He trained his eyes on hers as he realized her slip.

"You are so bold as to use informalities? Greenleaf say you? Aye, I suppose being only a maiden traveling with a message, you would not be aware that the golden knave you see before you is none other than Legolas, Son of Thranduil and Heir to the Throne of Mirkwood?" Legolas almost laughed at her slighted expression.

"How quickly we rush to impress the maidens? Blurting titles that you would hide from others in different circumstances. I am shocked at your ego, Legolas, Son of Thranduil, and Heir to the Throne of Mirkwood." There was no mistaking the smile that now crossed her face. A slight breeze rushed his back and sent shivers through him. Not from cold, Legolas was impervious to cold, but of humility that he could goad a smile out of such a being.

Aether had always mystified him. Since the time he had met her and cowered shyly behind his father's leg as an elfling, he had been entranced by her. Aether was a completely different kind of elf. She was an oddity among his people, some looking on her with prejudice for her wanderings, but there was something about the ancient elf that drew his family in it seemed.

Aether was a wanderer, traveling easily between the realms of men, dwarves and elves with grace. She carried with her Istari blood, and a deeper wisdom that any of them could comprehend. And like her associate, Mithrandir, she contained within her a sense of humor that was dauntless. Nothing she said was particularly funny outright, but she had a way of taunting one that made the victim smile regardless. None other than Aether could crack the grim façade of his father, and he knew that the King of Mirkwood anticipated her arrival almost as much as he did.

Their laughter bubbled forward and she waited for him to signal the gate to be opened. She wondered how he could know of her arrival before anyone, it always seemed that when he was here, he met her at the gates. The same was true of when she visited Rivendell. He always had abandoned his mischief with Elladan and Elrohir to meet her. It warmed her to be greeted with such eagerness and light humor when she traveled. There was not much happiness in the world, and the days that were lined with such sunshine were few and far between.

Legolas seemed to hesitate to open the gate. She did not rush him, but met his gaze with twinkling eyes as he looked back at her one more time. These were her favorite moments, the comfortable silence after a light rain of laughter. She breathed the sweet air deeply and gave one last smile as he gave the signal. And as if it all were a dream to Legolas, her face was as passive as it had been when she first had appeared.

Legolas escorted Aether through the kingdom, making his way to his father's study. Aether was earlier than expected, but Thranduil would be pleased to see her no doubt. As Legolas opened the door for her, his father's eyes rose from his parchment ready to spend his wrath on the intruder. Long had Aether told him that he worked too hard, but after his wife's departure, he poured himself into nothing but his kingdom and his only son, Legolas.

Aether bowed a customary maidens bow and Legolas smiled as he announced her presence, "I present a simple maiden traveling with no wings upon her feet, from Imladris. She bears a message, and assures me that it took her no longer to arrive here than any other being could have taken. She must have lost her head somewhere on her path and has taken to speaking informally and jests to no end. Ada, there is a spare room in the dungeon available if her presence is not to be tolerated…"

Aether cut him off, "I said nothing of being a simple maiden, and I'll have you understand that I am quite complicated…"

She in turn was cut off by the King himself, "Enough you two! Aether, it has been too long. What has kept you? I hope it was not my son holding you at the gate for this long, trading words with you while I waste away in here." Thranduil paused to bestow Legolas with a mocking glare.

Aether went around the table to greet Thranduil a proper greeting. She placed a hand on his shoulder and was startled as he pulled her in an embrace. Thranduil nearly matched her in a formidable appearance, but in the quiet privacy of his study, both of them dropped their hard complexes. Legolas understood their façades they guised themselves with, but he never could imagine himself walking around his own home with such a somber mask.

Legolas nodded to them and excused himself from the room. He didn't know how long his father had known Aether, but he was almost sure that she had been around since he was a child too. He smiled as he watched Aether give him a last grin before he shut the door behind him.

Aether grinned at Legolas, knowing that he would no doubt be there to escort her to her room, and then to dinner. She didn't mind; the talks they had were amusing. In the work that she did and the things that she dealt with day to day, there was always a need for clever and humorous conversations. And the things that she had to relay to Thranduil were very serious.

She looked at her old friend as he seated himself across the table again. He was now wearing a smile on his face as he looked at her. He always did when she came for a visit. But no visit brought her here this time, she was here to send a message, receive an answer and leave the next day. There was no time to dally Elrond had told her, and she completely agreed. As much as she teased with Legolas, she did rush to get here, and had traveled faster than any other could have. She had arrived here two days earlier than she had expected, and still she worried that she could have gone faster. But as long as she was here and she had Thranduil's attention, she was a step ahead. Thranduil would know what had to be done and he would help her, no doubt.

As if reading her thoughts, his face changed again. He was serious again as he opened a bottle of wine. Aether accepted a glass and pulled out a parchment. She wrinkled her nose at the thin film of dirt that covered her clothes and handed it over to him. He leaned back in his chair and started to read.

Aether sipped her wine and watched as he leaned forward in his chair as the words on the parchment registered in his mind.

"What does this mean, Fanyarë?" Thranduil knew well that it was not a good omen, and that Aether's apparent haste was suddenly clear to him.

Aether leaned forward and rested her elbows on the edge of the table. All of the humor she previously had on her face was gone. Thranduil did not see this side of her often; it had been centuries since she had brought news this ill to him.

"This is an evil that must be fought, Lindornëa. And it is gathering power faster than we can assemble elves. It has turned its face to us, knowing that blood that we carry knows no end. It thirsts for immortality and power beyond the reach of mortals. I fear for these woods, I fear for your kingdom and I fear for all our people. Elrond has looked ahead with me and shares my concerns." Aether's face was far different than he had ever seen and the conviction she used when she spoke sent a cold chill to his stomach.

"What says Mithrandir of these things?" Thranduil looked back to the parchment.

"He has gone to the other races to give counsel and attempt to show them the danger that plagues the lands. I fear he will not be as successful as he has been in the past." Aether's face now carried sadness in her eyes.

Thranduil looked anywhere but at Aether's face. She was ominous as she stared at him, waiting for a response. Thranduil felt as though he were speaking to someone else entirely. When Elrond saw what lied ahead, it generally came to be, unless there was some factor that acted as a variable and threw the process off. The Valar gave him these gifts for that reason. Something or someone had to change the events that were to unfold; it was a pattern that they had followed for centuries. And for Aether to have seen the same thing was a flag that waved in front of him. He knew that he must act. And quickly.

"I will ready my men and we will await your word. Although against this force, I do not know if it matters." Thranduil felt a wash of despair brush his mind. Instead of soothing comfort, he received a smoldering look from Aether, who seemed to transform completely in front of his eyes.

The door opened and Legolas looked in on his father and Aether at just that moment. He stopped dead in his tracks.

Aether was positively towering over his father, and the look on her face could send a room of men fleeing. His father had despair in his eyes and fear, but when Legolas looked closer, his father tried to mask it. Legolas brought his eyes back to Aether who had not changed a feature. As she spoke, a bitter wind stirred up the dust on the floor.

"Do not fall into despondency at my call, Thranduil. I will not see the house of Thrandulion fall before me. Heed my words and unsheathe your sword in bitter anticipation. We will not be pulled under." She spoke with a voice that could wither the tallest tree.

Legolas was not sure what he should do. Her presence was so intimidating that he dared not move. It was as though the most dangerous animal of the forest had cornered his father behind the table and was waiting to pounce at any moment. Well-trained muscles tempted him to fight or flee and he chose the first on pure instinct.

Within an instant he had an arrow trained on the beast in front of him, and he was confused as to how he had gotten into this position. It was no beast, but Aether that stood before him. There was stillness as three figures contemplated their next move.

"Legolas, lower your arrow, there is nothing to fear here. Kinslaying is far greater a crime than being the bearer of ill-omens." His father's soft words broke the spell. Legolas shook his head as though coming out of a trance. He was horrified that he had raised his weapon against his friend. But at the time, she was not who he had known her to be. Instinct and training had made him react as he had.

"Greenleaf, I am sorry that you had to bear witness to that." Aether's voice returned to its natural deep timbre, and was no longer the unearthly sound he had heard moments ago. "I will take leave to rest now, I am weary from my journey and I sense that there are things that you must explain to your son just now." She looked at Thranduil. All signs of her former malicious and determined look had dissipated.

"Very well. I will send for you for dinner." Aether nodded and started to the door.

"Wait, I will accompany you to your door." Legolas started to her, but stopped when she motioned him to come no further.

"I know these halls, Greenleaf. Stay with your father, there are things that you must learn today." With that she was already in the hall, the wind carrying her words back to them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What just happened, Ada?" Legolas seated himself in front of his father who was distantly looking at a parchment in front of him. He knew his father had heard him because of the slight twitch of his forehead, and then his face was passive and distant again.

"We have a lot to discuss, Greenleaf." Thranduil knew that Legolas was at the age where he had a right to know the things that happened behind closed doors in this kingdom. Keeping the contents of this parchment and the meanings of Aether's actions from Legolas would serve no good purpose. And from what this parchment stated, Legolas was going to indeed need to know of what was to happen. Perhaps it was better that Legolas learn about Aether's true nature now, rather than later.

"Tell me, Ada. I apologize again for I feel I have offended Aether with my thoughtless actions." Legolas looked at his father and there was a flicker of some emotion under the pools of his eyes that his father knew well.

"Aether is not offended, ion nin. She knew what you thought and it is not the first time that it has happened. In fact, that action I believe made you more of my son than any other you have committed." Thranduil paused. Remembering the first time he had seen Aether in that state, he had thought the same thing, and reacted the same way. Where was he to begin? He sighed and started with the parchment.

"Elrond sends word of a vision he has received from the Valar. Aether has confirmed it and she will ride to Lorien at sunrise to meet with the Lady and counsel the Galadrhim as well. Our three kingdoms must be united against a scourge." Thranduil poured himself another glass of wine, knowing that he was going to need it when he addressed his cavalry.

"What scourge do you speak of?" Legolas leaned forward, eager to hear what his father had to say. He had never seen his father in this state and had never been privy to this aspect of the kingdom either. He had reached his majority, but was still an elfling in his father's eyes.

"Filit Morqua, ion nin. The blackest of the small birds." Thranduil sighed as his son held a blank stare. "Do you even listen to the tutors that I send you to?" Thranduil was exasperated. "The Raven?" He sighed as he realized that Legolas needed to spend more time here, rather than Rivendell with the twins.

Legolas did not hesitate to keep the conversation where it was supposed to be, "They are so long winded, Ada, please, tell me what importance a small black bird could have. I know it must be great to cause you so much anxiety."

"Aye, indeed it is. This entity has not been called since before my father was a child. And when it was, it threatened all the realms with it's appalling havoc." Thranduil paused.

"What havoc did it cause?" Legolas vaguely recognized the story now, it was very old and often told as a story to scare small elflings.

Thranduil sighed, he had to explain this quickly to his son, as he needed to make aware the threat to his people soon. He wanted the border guard strengthened before nightfall. There was no sign as to when this would occur, but Aether's haste made him aware that it could be sooner rather than later.

"This entity has no body, Greenleaf. It is an ever shifting and shapeless thing. It is feminine and often chooses to inhabit a woman. But we have always been a prize to it, as our immortality gives it a greater advantage. This parchment states that Elrond and Aether have seen it's coming. They know that it will make it's presence known. There are signs that they must look for, for the Raven can only be called alongside it's brother." Thranduil paused to confer with the message in front of him.

"What does it mean Ada? That there will be not one, but two things of evil stalking our people? Surely they can be no more dangerous than the spiders that have been gathering in the wood. There are hundreds of them and we manage to battle them." Legolas knew vaguely of the spiders, as he was still young.

"Ion nin, do not trivialize this malice. I beg of you, never underestimate the pull that this cunning creature has." Thranduil was begging his son with all of his being. A warrior swayed about in battle could easily be turned to the wrong side of the fight. Just the thought of loosing his only son made Thranduil ache. Legolas was his all.

"I heed you father, I heed you. But what are we to do about this? How can we know of its coming when it is formless and drawn by some malicious force?" Legolas was still confused and planned to take a stroll in his father's library after dinner to get a better handle on this new information his father had given him.

"I do not know yet, ion nin. But be assured that it is cunning and will not hesitate to trick us in any way to get what it wants." Thranduil put the parchment and looked at his son.

"But what does Aether have to do with it? Why isn't Mithrandir here as well?" Legolas deeply wanted to understand what was happening.

"Mithrandir is here for a different reason. This concerns him slightly. The Maia are very mysterious, but they are here for their own reasons. Aether was born to the great elves of the air, as we are elves of the wood. She alone knows what to do about this situation. Much as we wood-elves care for the trees, Aether cares for the air and skies." Thranduil looked at Legolas as he started to speak.

"But why does she come to the wood if this problem is in the air?" Legolas looked at his father in confusion as sadness spread over his father's face.

"Because you were in her vision, Greenleaf. You killed it."

There was silence as Legolas contemplated what is father said. Surely Elrond had been mistaken. There was no way he could stand up to such things. He knew that he was going to have to receive answers for this assumption.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Haldir paced restlessly. He stood his post on the border and looked through the trees. Normally he wouldn't worry, but there was something that put him on edge tonight. All of the guards along the border seemed on edge as of late; the forest itself seemed waiting for something.

His neck prickled as he felt the Lady's voice in the back of his head, whispering to him.

"You seem too distracted to guard my borders tonight, Haldir. What is it that troubles you so?" Galadriel's voice was light, but demanded an answer. As he thought of the proper way to respond, it seemed she skimmed lightly the surface of his thoughts.

"It is not a large concern. I keep fair watch." Haldir replied. It seemed that Galadriel had been tense lately, and Celeborn had barely said a word over the past few days. Haldir did not want them to have the added burden of worrying about his troubled life.

"Do not coddle me with disarming words, Haldir. Rumiel is on his way to your post. Come to my garden and unburden your shoulders." She whispered.

Before Haldir could answer, Galadriel pulled away, and there was no excuse for him not to listen to her. His ears picked up the sound of his brother making his way to the border. Haldir sighed and waited until his brother was in view before putting his weapons away. Rumiel looked at him with concern written on his face.

Galadriel never pulled anyone away from their post unless she was very concerned for their well-being. All of the Galadhrim served her without question, their loyalty was so deep that they would have worked the most menial tasks if she saw fit.

Haldir said nothing to his brother as he started to the garden. He quickened his steady pace until he reached the garden. His heart hammered in his chest as he sat down and waited for the Lady to greet him. He couldn't understand what it was the put him on such edge tonight, although he admitted to himself that it wasn't only tonight he had felt so disconcerted. This had been gradually building. This tension, rising to the surface of all of their minds.

She walked slowly through the gate on feet so light it looked as though she floated. Haldir watched her with the same sense of loyalty and pride he felt every time he gazed at her. Haldir felt that she was the most understanding and straightforward being he had ever met.

Galadriel's face remained the same as it had as she spied Haldir watching her approach. Of all her warriors, Galadriel knew that Haldir was one of her most loyal, he had shown this since he was an elfling and taken into her care. She was like a mother to him, and his disturbance within him aroused her suspicions greatly.

"What is it that burdens you so?" Galadriel asked.

Haldir remained silent, not wanting Galadriel to know that it was these suspicions that pulled his thoughts away from his guard. He had promised himself that his fears would never compromise his position with the Lord and Lady ever. And he intended to keep his word to himself. He would not appear weak in the eyes of his people, ever.

But what can stop thoughts from happening? What could possibly stop these creeping thoughts from winding their way into his head? Not Haldir, he was helpless to the whirlwind of thoughts that blew through his mind.

Haldir was considered by some to be arrogant, rude even, but he wasn't. He was fair, just, and simply cautious. There was a time when the Elves did not have to be so cautious, but with the rising of Men, beasts and other creatures, there was reason to keep a healthy sense of wariness about oneself. Haldir thought of the attacks that had sprung up around the borders and he knew that times were going to become far more difficult. Something was stirring, and there was no way for any of the Elves not to sense it. It was always there now, this sense of movement. Always at their heels, the shadow of a lurking threat. Sometimes, even the Golden Wood seemed to be surrounded by it, and he wondered what force was so great as to make him feel so claustrophobic in his own land.

Surely Galadriel had felt it too. He and his brothers did not speak of it. Haldir kept to himself a lot of the time, guarding his section alone, knowing that the rest of his guard would hear him if the need arose. Something was in the air, and his heart kicked a little faster in his chest. Eyes seemed to watch him from the darkness, even in when he was laying awake at night, guarded and safe. There was no explaination for it, but the eyes of his fellow Elves told him that they had sensed this presence as well.

"I am not burdened so much as troubled." Haldir calculated his words, knowing that she already knew what was on his mind without a doubt. How could he tell her of the fears he had without seeming as though he were loosing his nerve? There was no proper way to explain these thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him at times.

"Haldir, I know you feel what all of us do, and I know that there is a fear in you. It is not petty, for I can feel it in me as well. It makes itself known, even here." She looked to the trees that towered over them. "It whispers plainly to me, and begs of an answer." A slight breeze stirred the air and wafted through the branches above.

Haldir remained silent. Never before had Galadriel sounded so uncertain. This was a side of her that he was sure few had ever witnessed, he wondered why he was there for it. His eyes stated his question and as she met them, she replied.

"I cannot reveal what it is I know of this malice, but I know that it is grave. I await council as to what even I should do. You are not mistaken, there is something amiss. Large things that will change the course of all our futures." Galadriel said no more, but as Haldir looked at her, he saw the scope of what they were facing. It had to be enormous to make even her pristine face seem so forlorn. He sighed to himself thinking that there were greater things to worry himself about, his own feelings were but a drop in the river.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Legolas pored over the parchments in front of him, his brow furrowed in concentration. He had asked no other elf or lore-master for help and had set himself apart from everyone else as he read. He knew that everyone did not know what they faced yet, and he didn't want to raise suspicions about this as of yet. He needed to know everything that he could about this malice, and this was a way to get started while he waited for any further explanations. He knew that his father was not going to give him any more information than what he needed.

He didn't have to wait long for Aether to arrive. She walked to the table he was at and seated herself on the other side. She didn't say anything, but leaned back in her chair and looked at him. She pulled out a small pipe and lit it.

"Dinner will be starting, and when you didn't come to get me, I set out for you instead." She said. She blew light smoke into the air. Nothing at all comparable Mithrandir's displays, but she usually didn't smoke unless something was bothering her greatly.

Legolas hadn't noticed how long he had stayed there reading, but he had learned quite a bit about the foe that they were to face. That he was to face. But none of the questions he really sought answers for were contained on these parchments. They gave him facts, examples of what had happened in the past, but nothing he could rely on to guide him in the task he was foreseen to finish. He wondered why it was that he had been in this vision. Was he to go after this thing, stalking it like prey? He had no idea what it was he had to do. He was still young, a messenger for his father and nothing more, how could he be expected to kill this thing?

Aether let his mind wander; keeping a silent eye on him as these thoughts passed his mind. She herself did not know why Legolas was involved. There was nothing notable about him as of yet; aside from being the crown prince of Mirkwood, but she never saw him in that light anyway. She knew to look further than that. She knew his father when he was a small thing, hiding behind Oropher, more shy than Legolas was when she first arrived to meet him. Her dealings with Mithrandir and all the training she had received in addition to her own knowledge told her to look beyond appearances and first impressions, but still nothing jumped out at her as to why he was such a prominent character in what was to come. It was a mystery and with all that was happening otherwise, she was worried that perhaps they had been mistaken after all.

Finally Legolas spoke, asking the questions to which she had no answers. His voice was quiet and resigned, "Why was I chosen?"

Aether sighed. "Some people aren't chosen; some are. And for tasks that vary and for different reasons. Perhaps you weren't chosen at all. Maybe this is all chance that we are seeing." Aether shared her speculations, the path was not clear for any of them. Nothing was certain, and she didn't want to give answers to which she had no reply. She had known Legolas since the day he was born, and when his mother sailed, she had taken it upon herself to keep a watchful eye over him. The first time he had met her properly, he had no idea that she had already known everything about his life up to that point. She watched him, keeping a promise that she had made long ago. Not that he needed it, under his father's tight reign, but she remained locked in her promise.

"How does it happen? What must I do?" He asked. Surely he could figure many things out if he knew this one answer.

"That is not for me to say, as I do not know. Nor does Elrond. Or any other for that matter. Our vision of this matter is weak, as there are many other shadows coming to rise at this time. None of which we have faced in ages. Legolas, there are many events taking place at this time, and I know not what will happen." Aether sighed and put her hand to her forehead.

Legolas continued to stare at her. "Many events? Such as what?" He asked.

"They are not for me to discuss. I have no place in them. You may want to consult Elrond further about the matter, I have told you and your father all that I know. Although I doubt that Thranduil would allow you to leave Mirkwood in such dangerous times as these, you should seek to consult Elrond directly." Aether looked to the darkening sky outside and stood. "We will go to dinner and discuss it afterward. I leave tomorrow, we will settle all tonight."

Legolas stood and walked with her to the dining hall.

The pair never made it to the dining hall, a flurry of elves with bows drawn ran swiftly past them as they approached, and the hum of their bows as they let arrows fly made both of them stop short where they were. Aether pulled Legolas to the side roughly and blocked him from view as she peeked around the wall. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

"Already it has begun, under my very nose." Aether said. Legolas looked at her in confusion. He had no idea what was happening, but he hoped he would have more time to prepare for what was to be done.

"What? What is happening?" He reached for his quiver, but had left it in his chamber as he departed to look at parchments. Aether was shaking her head anyway. There was no need for him there; she knew that it would be over soon anyway.

"No, you have to stay here. I will see what is amiss. Do mot move until I have returned. Do you understand me?" She asked. Legolas nodded and before he could say anything else, she was already down the hall.

Legolas stayed where he was for a time, but as she didn't return, he started to get impatient. He could hear the sounds of some kind of battle and he started to the noise.

He gasped as he came into view of the Great Tree. It was his favorite as a child because he could picture himself touching the sky when he climbed to the highest branches. The wind whistled through his hair and his father's servants would have to climb to the highest bough to get him down and washed for supper. But now there was nothing nice about the tree, and in the deepening darkness he could see creatures running around beneath it.

He looked closer. Those were not Elves. They were like nothing he had ever seen. Not trolls, or goblins, but something about them made his heart feel heavy. He chanced another look and watched as a battle between the Elves and these creatures ended. The sound of yells and bows being shot carried to his ears and he watched the retreat from his spot near the tree. They ran off into the night and into the dark cover of the forest, and Legolas watched as many Elves charged after them.

His father was there and he saw Aether walking over to him, a disturbed look upon her face. She was shaking her head and his father was yelling to those running into the woods. Legolas held his gaze at the three heaps at the foot of the tree.

"Find it! Find him at all costs! Track him and do not return until he is found!" He was yelling so loud. Legolas wanted to cover his ears and back up, but he looked down at the figures on the ground and took another step forward.

"What has happened here?" Legolas asked as he walked forward. "What is the meaning of this? What were those things?" He looked down in horror at the three guards that lay crumpled on the ground. Blood was pooling around the roots of the Great Tree and his heart sunk lower. He had heard of elves falling against the spiders and other fell creatures that roamed the borders of his father's realm, but never had he seen this damage this close! His nose could pick up the smell of passing and blood on the air, and he fathomed he could hear the silence of their hearts and it made his own ache. Legolas looked to Aether and his father, and they both carried the same damaged look, as he was sure he carried on his own, but when they spoke their voices were strong and unwavering. They had seen this before; there was nothing new about this. They carried on through their grief knowing that there were things that had to be finished and accomplished.

"Orcs, Legolas. They were Orcs. Come away now, follow me." Aether pulled his arm and he allowed himself to be led away. Aether caught Thranduil's eye and he nodded to her to take Legolas to his own chambers. He knew that this was his son's first experience of seeing a fallen Elf, and he had wished to spare his son the sight, but he knew that his son was grown now, and expected to take over more and more of the responsibility of the kingdom, he would have to face a situation like this sooner or later. There was nothing to be done about it at the time. He hoped that Aether would stay by him until he could be with his son. Now was not the time for him to calm Legolas, they had to track the thing that had escaped into the woods.

Once inside the familiar safety of the room, Legolas could not comprehend what had happened. His grief pooled inside his gut and he fought to keep from crying out. He had stayed quiet in the public view, schooling his features back to his normally proud expression, but now in his own room, he could feel the despair wash over him. He knew that the Elves in the court would start singing soon, and he did not know if he could bear it. What had happened? How had those things broken into his father's realm?

Aether shushed him and calmed him. There was no fear in him, only sadness. He groped for answers and she put an arm around him. She had few answers to give again, but she was going to do what she could to calm him. She had never seen Legolas this upset, and she realized with a start that this had to have been the first time he had ever seen something of that nature before.

"Those were Orcs, Legolas. Here on an errand, of which I believe they have succeeded. Be still and understand." She waited for the Elf to show his grief, but he seemed to choke it back. He was trying to be strong; he wanted answers to more of his questions.

"What did my father want found?" He asked. His ears picked up a melody, quiet at first, but slowly raising into an ethereal choir that reverberated through the room. His heart felt heavier and he sunk lower where he was seated.

"Gollum." Aether answered. "I believe the Orcs to have come to his aid. This must be reported to Elrond immediately." Aether stayed with Legolas for a long time, holding him in her arms before his father came to the room to confirm her suspicions.

Legolas mounted his horse and turned to his father. Aether would ride part of the way with him, but their paths would fork as she rode for Lothlorien. The persuasion of Thranduil to let his son ride to Imladris in such danger had been a tense and heated debate. One of them was going to have to go, whether it be father or son. With all of the threats that had been placed on Mirkwood as of late, Thranduil's wish for his son's safety was a deciding factor. If anyplace was safer, it was surely the House of Elrond. Thranduil sent Legolas with three other Elves to seek council with Elrond about this unfortunate escape of Gollum.

Thranduil looked to his son, leaving home on his way to Imladris much as he had done in the past, this time it was different. He was going to deliver this message, but Thranduil felt a pull at his heart at his departure. He thought his feelings silly, he would see Legolas home again soon enough, after all this had been sorted out. There was no need for this worry that clutched him. And things would go back to as they had been. Thranduil secretly hoped that sending Legolas to Imladris would also change the course of him facing the evil that Aether had spoke of. Nothing of that sort of evil could pass into Rivendell, surely Legolas would be safe there for the time being. But this reason he did not share with anyone, but he had the feeling that Aether knew of his concerns.

Thranduil had never felt fear as he did seeing his son start down the path. A part of him wanted to run after him and take his place, leaving him in Mirkwood under the council of his advisors, but the other half was proud that his son rode ahead as he did after seeing what he did only the night before.

Aether didn't look back, but he saw Legolas give his home one last look. He watched them until they were far out of his sight and he sighed and went back to his Elves. There was much more patrolling to be done, now that his realm had been breached. He had a feeling that the worst was yet to come, although Gollum was no longer in their care.


End file.
